Talk:Mermaid
Main image I just thought of something. Since the films are this Wiki's main priority, why not use an image of the mermaids from OST as the main mermaid image. If we were to do so, I say we use a cropped version of this image, since it has the best view of the mermaids so far(maybe even of all, since the mermaid attack scene is a night). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) How about this image? I know that you didn't ask for it but I just cropped to see how it would look. I think this image will work for the page. I cropped the image to not include the logo and other info. 01:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) It is the image I'm thinking should be the main image, but I'm wondering if we all think that we should make that image the main image or leave it the same. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be the main image. This image shows how the mermaids look in OST. Also these mermaids look more real compared to the cartoon picture. 01:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Agreed! Captain Teague 02:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed!-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Group Picture of all of the Mermaids How do you want to put this picture on the page? I found it on the OST Facebook page. -- 01:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Firstly, we kinda already have a similar image uploaded(in the Mermaid gallery). Secondly, I kinda thought we could use it as the main image, but we don't see their tales or anything. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok I didn't know about the image already being on the wiki. I guess you could delete the one I uploaded. I don't really know if you want it on the page since it is on the gallery page. -- 01:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's ok...you didn't know, so I think that's ok. I personally don't think we could put that image in the page, since it really only shows the "human part" of mermaids, rather than the "half human, half fish" thing. :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Marina Just wondering if Marina should get her own page seeing as she is a named character, and made an appearance by name in the trailer even though she isnt named in the film? Also i hope you dont mind me adding that she and jack had a relationship as it shows that she is different from Syrena as this didnt stop her from attacking. Just to say I love this wikia :) keep up the good work. :I imagine she will. It won't be as big as Tamara's or Syrena's, but I'm positive it will be made. In fact, I may have it made now. And thank you, we try our best. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Mermaid's Tear/Kiss Just had a thought, should we have separate pages for either "Mermaid's Tear" or "Mermaid's Kiss"?...or perhaps both deserve articles? Somehow, I think it might be redundant to do, as it's pretty much explained on the Mermaid page itself, but chances are it might play a role in future material. I know Tear has potential, as it was mentioned in other material, but kinda not sure about Kiss(it wasn't really explained much, and we definitely don't know if it plays into further material). -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 13:35, November 15, 2012 (UTC)